


Kooky Creature Cereal

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [19]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick takes Damian shopping.





	Kooky Creature Cereal

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of Drawlloween.
> 
> This is why I'm not in advertising.

"I love Halloween shopping," Dick said, pushing a cart through the store.

"I don't understand you, Grayson," Damian said. "Halloween is for children."

"Children can't afford all the decorations I can."

Dick steered them down the cereal aisle to the limited time Halloween cereals were. "And these are my favorites. Which one do you want, Damian?"

Damian surveyed his choices: Ghost Grains. Haunt-Os. Scary Berry. Creature from the Chocolate Lagoon (with Invisible Marshmallows).

"Grayson, these are all sugary abominations."

"I know, right?" Dick said, beaming as he loaded the cart with boxes. "So which one do you want?"

Damian sighed. "I’ll take the creature one because it is the least ridiculous."

"That's the spirit, Damian!"

Damian shook his head fondly at Grayson and followed him to the next aisle.


End file.
